The present invention relates generally to segmentation of an image, and more particularly to segmentation of a target structure of an image based on the solution of distinct partial differential equations (PDEs).
Content extraction from images typically relies on segmentation, i.e., extraction of the borders of target structures. Automated segmentation by computer algorithms has been a focus of research. In practice, the accuracy of a segmentation algorithm can be hampered by noise in the image acquisition and the complexity of the arrangement of target objects with respect to their surroundings within the image. In order to increase the accuracy of a segmentation algorithm, the algorithm typically has to become more complex and this often leads to an increase in computational cost.
Therefore, there remains a need to more efficiently and accurately segment a target structure of an image.